


[Vid] Love At First Sight

by heresluck



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then there was you. Music: Kylie Minogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Seasons 1-2 only.

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Glee-LoveAtFirstSight-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/345216.html)

[Tumblr post](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/14892953994/glee-vid-kurt-blaine-love-at-first-sight)


End file.
